Confederation of Socialist States
The Confederation of Socialist States, also known as the Confederacy of Socialist States and formerly known as the Krakow Pact, was a multinational organization whose primary function was to act as a military alliance and mutual defense pact between various left-leaning nations in Paradigm. However, it eventually turned to a vessel of imperialism, being used by the SSR to justify aggressive wars, before then disbanding after being assaulted by the combined forces of the Alliance For Freedom. History The origins of the CSS came as a result of the Krakow Pact, which was signed between the Soviet Socialist Republic and the People's Socialist Arab Republic. The Krakow Pact was formed as a response to the growing threat of the Imperial Coalition of Nations, a right-wing military alliance that had grown to prominence in Paradigm at the time. The terms of the Krakow Pact included that if any member within the alliance were to be attacked by a foreign power, the other member states would either engage in militay conflict to support their comrades, or provide indirect support via supplies and logstical services. Should any member state commit to war-mongering without clear provocatio, they would usually be expelled from the alliance to save diplomacy with other nations and show the harsh liberty the alliance is capable of. Shortly after the formation of the Vanguards and the People's Socialist Arab Republic (PSAR), the SSR proposed to amend the terms of the Krakow Pact, officially turning it into the Confederation of Socialist States. This thriving military alliance grew to such a point that it was capable of providing true competition against the right-wing Coalition, and its membership was only continuing to grow from there. At some time before the events of the Cold War, the BCP had been admitted as the fourth member of the CSS, marking the alliance's transition into a more official and international organization. However, after the Islamic State was admitted into the CSS as its fifth member following the events of the Cold War, the PSAR chose to officially resign from the CSS, marking the first attempt by any CSS member to withdraw from the pact. However after a vote was held to exile Islamic State, PSAR rejoined. Soon after the SSR began a warmongering campaign against Solvada, the BCP and ISIS, with the support of Solvada and multiple other leftist and rightist nations, began a rebellion against the CSS, and later officially joined forces to found the 'Alliance For Freedom', a military union established for the express purpose of overthrowing the SSR as leader of the CSS, and ensuring that the leadership of the SSR may no longer be in a position to exert their terrible influence on the other nations on Paradigm. After the SSR underground base was assaulted by the combined forces of the Alliance, the SSR's high command later instigated a coup against Shipsimfan, and also declared their departure from the SSR and the disbandment of the CSS. Former Membership - Soviet Socialist Republic: Founding member and leader. Construction of conference room will begin in their territory. - The Vanguards: Co-founder: They are a medium-sized revolutionary republic near the WarZone, protected by a huge Berlin wall. - People's Socialist Arab Republic (formerly): Co-founder: Rejoined. Large Republic in the desert-plains. Developed with one of the highest GDP per capitas in the server. - Buddhist Communist Party (formerly): Joined at a later date. They are a Buddhist nation whose origins lie in the ashes of a former Taoist regime. - People's Government of New Russia: While not officially a member of the CSS yet, they are considered to be a satellite state under the jurisdiction of the SSR. They are a group of nomadic AnComs who used to be citizens of the SSR, but have since left to pursue their own lifestyle.